


Письмо с фронта

by Child_of_NightVale, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [9]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Страшные события иногда дают шанс для признаний и откровений.
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Письмо с фронта

Здравствуй, Ванька!  
Пишу тебе с фронта, представляешь. Вот уж не думал, что из всех своих школьных товарищей буду в итоге писать именно тебе. Ну а кому еще, если всю семью похоронил под обстрелами, один друг пропал без вести, другой тоже где-то на фронте, куда и письма-то не дойдут. А другие… да что мне другие. Вроде и учились вместе, и мяч гоняли всей толпой, и той же толпой мутузили пацанов из другой школы, но как-то никогда я с ними и не был близок.  
С тобой тоже не был, но очень хотел. Веришь, нет? Когда еще признаваться в таком, как не перед очередной атакой. Не знаю, выживу ли. Так что если помирать, то хотя бы без сожалений. Ну а коли выживу, значит судьба такая. Может, даже дождусь письма от тебя. Ты только напиши, ладно? Здесь без писем тяжко. Кому матери пишут, кому – любимые, а мне хоть ты пиши.  
Ты прости, что в детстве задирал частенько, просто смешной ты такой был. Из интеллигентной семьи, на пианино играл, на гитаре. Но что потом на той же гитаре во дворе стал и нам бренчать – за это спасибо. Вот тогда я и подумал, что хотел бы с тобой познакомиться лучше. Ты же свои песни пел, да? А то вдруг каких академиков перепевал. Больно уж складные песенки были, душевные, за сердце цепляли. Я даже потом в другом дворе у компании слышал, как они эту твою «В долгий путь» горланили. А мне так душу согрело. Думаю – это ж наш, наш Ванька! Его вы песню поете, а даже не знаете, что он тут в десятке домов от вас живет.  
Где ты сейчас, Вань? Я слышал, что на фронт тебя не отправили, посадили в тылу к генералу какому-то. Знаю же, что не по твоей душе такая жизнь. Но я даже рад этому. Целее будешь, значит. Так что ты уж, дружище, хотя бы разреши мне тебя добрым словом поминать, пока в землянке ночи пережидаю.  
У нас тут грозы, май во всей красе. Никогда не задумывался, какими прекрасными могут быть молнии? Они разрывают небо, но как волшебно это делают. Такие узоры невероятные. И, что интересно, вот молния секунду всего горит, а в глазах потом еще какое-то время ее силуэт светится. Вот так, наверно, и ты у меня. Вроде видел давно, а в глазах все еще твои хмурые брови. И чего ты так часто хмуришься, когда улыбка у тебя чудесная. Улыбался бы почаще, все девчонки в округе твои были бы, зуб даю. Я вот точно твоей улыбкой покорился, смешной ты, когда улыбаешься. Смешной по-хорошему.  
Ты мне, Вань, пришли слова своей песни, с нотами. У нас тут в отряде паренек есть с гитарой, хорошо играет, но сам не сочиняет, только готовое. Я ему твою песню и дам. Он-то любой новой рад, а мне твоих не хватает. 

Ну все, бывай, Ванька.  
Жду ответа. Даже если не напишешь, буду ждать.  
Твой Иван Светло.


End file.
